Mira, pero no toques
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: Kagura sabía que desde varias noches atrás, cuando se desvestía, alguien la vigilaba de cerca, silencioso e inmóvil, siempre escondido detrás de las persianas, preguntándose hasta dónde llegaría. [Regalo para Erly Misaki, ¡feliz cumpleaños!]


**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Dedicatoria: Fic especialmente hecho para Erly Misaki. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, guapa! Espero que el fic sea de tu agrado, y espero también que hoy te lo estés pasando genial y te consientan mucho, te lo mereces. Eres una chica genial, aunque me hagas agonizar de emoción con tus fics (?)**

**Basado en la canción "Persiana Americana" de Soda Stereo. **

***Susoyoke: son como una especie de enaguas o fondo, tipo falda, que se usa debajo de la ropa o kimono y que cubre las piernas. **

* * *

**Mira, pero no toques**

Contuvo su respiración como siempre lo hacía en esos momentos, cuando la ansiedad parecía estar a punto de sobrepasarlo, y enfocó los ojos al punto exacto. Su vista, demoniaca y hábil, atravesó sin esfuerzo alguno la oscuridad de la habitación y se posó sobre la esbelta figura que se movía dentro. La luz violácea que entraba por la ventana iluminaban su perfil, el mismo que el moldeó con sus propias manos, dándole a sus labios una coloración aun más oscura que el rojo sangre que siempre usaba.

A pesar de su buena visión, observar a Kagura moviéndose entre la oscuridad, separados por unos pocos metros y la cortina de la entrada, la hacían lucir lejana, tal vez hasta inalcanzable, como si eso le pusiera una barrera imposible de tirar. Y no lo haría. Lo prefería así. Demasiado vergonzoso era ya espiar a Kikyou por medio del espejo de Kanna, como para encima evidenciarse más ante Kagura, aunque no tuviera que recurrir a maleficios ni artefactos demoniacos, sino a un poco distancia, una persiana y sus ojos.

Las ironías hacían a Naraku sonreír, pero no cuando él era protagonista –y victima- de ellas. Si había un momento en el cual Kagura era intocable para él, era ese. Como se planteó antes, no se atrevería a cruzar aquella línea. No lo hacía con Kikyou, no podía, ni recurriendo a los deseos de venganza de sus demonios, ni a los deseos retorcidos de Onigumo, ni para lastimarla o amarla y lidiar con la humillación y el rechazo; si no lo hacía con su peor pesadilla, menos lo haría con Kagura.

Esta vez respiró con lentitud, tratando de no hacer ruido, y un ardor en su pecho se instaló, provocándole una cálida sensación de cosquillas en el abdomen para concluir en un latido más debajo de él, hacia el centro de su cuerpo. Unos cuantos movimientos no podían ponerlo así, insistía, tratando de despersonalizarse de la situación, cuando las ropas de Kagura cayeron lentamente. Le daba la espalda, y pudo ver que antes desató el nudo de su obi. Kagura dejó que las tres capas de su ropa, todas de distintos colores, se deslizaran por sus estrechos hombros como si tuvieran vida propia, dejándose caer, como cansados. Naraku no sabía si lo estaba haciendo a propósito, o si era pura naturalidad. Kagura conocía bien toda la gracia que poseía; de una u otra forma, él decidió crearla así, pero en otras ocasiones, como esas, se preguntaba si Kagura tenía idea de cómo sus movimientos gráciles podían transformarse en algo incluso erótico, como una danza improvisada que no podía evitar hacer cada que movía sus brazos, ahora desnudos, o la forma en la cual sus dedos exploraban su cabello para soltar el rodete que lo mantenía atado. Dejó caer el nudo y la melena cayó pesada detrás de ella, sólo atada en lo alto.

Estaba tan metido en su conflicto de creerse un demonio, que había olvidado que también era un hombre. No había sido buena idea crear mujeres. Aun se seguía lamentando por esa decisión, e incluso culpaba un poco a Onigumo. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando decidió crear a su primera extensión? Casi creía que la segunda, Kanna, había decidido hacerla así de insípida e indiferente como una forma de equilibrar y contrarrestar la desfachatez de la primera, para que a él lo equilibrara también. Era todo lo contrario a Kagura, carente de toda voluptuosidad, la rebeldía del cabello oscuro y la desinhibición altanera de la primera. Naraku a veces creía que sólo cometía error tras error, porque eso no lo ayudó en nada.

No lo había ayudado en nada, porque ahora se había transformado en todo un voyeur. Era muy diferente a espiar a sus enemigos, o espiar a la misma Kikyou, porque siempre era con el fin de saber qué tramaban, dónde estaban, y cuál era su siguiente paso, pero esto era casi con fines recreativos, tal vez una forma de distracción o una manera de calmar los deseos y necesidades de su parte humana, que, aunque su parte demoniaca era más fuerte, no servía para contrarrestarlos y suprimirlos por completo.

No sólo era un voyeur, también era un mentiroso.

Al menos Kagura era sincera con respecto a su odio. Tenía un objetivo, una meta, un motor: su libertad y corazón, su frustración y el odio; también una persona real a quien odiar, mientras él mentía con respecto a su condición, despersonalizándose de todo, haciendo como si nada pasara.

No pudo evitar torcer la boca al pensarlo, y al mismo tiempo, tampoco fue capaz de apartar la vista de la figura semi desnuda de Kagura, que sólo se había quedado con el susoyoke. Después, la vio tomar su abanico con un delicado movimiento, para después abrirlo de par en par ferozmente. El sonido que hizo al abrirse fue como un estallido en medio del silencio sepulcral. Naraku por un momento pensó que la mujer se había dado cuenta de que era espiada por algo o por alguien, y que estaba dispuesta a voltearse para soltar una serie de fatales cuchillas contra el intruso. Claro que no le harían daño, y ella de paso se ganaría un castigo, pero sería humillante.

Algo en la mente de Kagura le gritó que no lo hiciera. Esa no era la primera vez. Ya habían sido varias las ocasiones en que se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola cuando se desvestía, o cuando se daba un baño, a veces ni siquiera eso, simplemente era vigilada. Al menos, así lo pensó al principio, después se dio cuenta de que Naraku no la estaba vigilando, observando sus movimientos, tratando de adivinar si planeaba algo en su contra, sino que simple y llanamente, la espiaba.

Esa noche se repetía lo mismo, y sintió ganas de acabar con esa incómoda y rara situación de una vez por todas, imponiéndose, aunque fuera, por una vez. Hasta cierto punto, era patético por parte de Naraku. Al pensarlo le daban ganas de reírse en su cara, y a la vez, le molestaba. ¿No era ya suficiente su narcisismo, plasmado en cada recoveco de su propio cuerpo? Su esclava, ataviada con lujosas ropas, usándolas con desfachatez, dejando caer una manga cuando peleaba o usando un obi incompleto. El maquillaje que resaltaba su semblante, las joyas de jade que el mismo Naraku le había obsequiado al momento de su creación, regalos que ella confundió como un signo de respeto y aprecio, cuando en realidad todo se trataba de adornarla cuando la usaba, a veces, como su carta de presentación ante sus enemigos; si mantenía con ella esas perlas de jade era sólo como un recordatorio de la traición, y quizá, porque sí se había encariñado un poco con el lujo, pero en esa situación casi se sentía como un objeto usado para el placer visual de su detestable amo, aunque podría ser peor. Era cierto, que la espiara, era lo menos que podía hacerle, estando a completa merced de él y en el fondo, sin poner negársele bajo ninguna circunstancia. No si quería vivir lo suficiente como para conseguir su corazón, o verlo morir.

Sí, era molesto, pero también lo dejaba a él en una posición ligeramente vulnerable, porque sabía que jamás la reclamaría como mujer. Su orgullo y su pose de que nada lo afectaba se lo impedían con un no rotundo e interno. Jamás pensó que una buena arma para humillar a Naraku, fuera su propio cuerpo, uno que él mismo ideó, moldeó y dio vida. A veces las cosas no le salían como él esperaba, y Kagura, en el fondo, había sido una de ellas.

Iba a atacarlo, estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero sólo le iría peor. Como si intentara psicotizar a su amo, dejó el abanico levantado y extendido frente a ella, y comenzó a abanicarse suavemente. Algunos de sus cabellos sueltos se movieron detrás de sus orejas. Naraku soltó un suspiro que había estado conteniendo y alzó una ceja, mirándola con desconfianza. Pocas veces podían llegar a confundirlo y voltearle la situación a una que ya se había planteado en su cabeza. Sinceramente, estaba sorprendido por la actitud desfachatada de su extensión.

Kagura era malvada, como todas las mujeres, pensó Naraku con un dejo de rencor.

Enseguida la escuchó soltar una ligera risilla, casi inaudible, mientras seguía abanicándose fingiendo tener calor. ¿Fingiría siempre? Se preguntó. Sí, Kagura podía tener una imagen sugerente, como en ese momento, pero a veces se preguntaba si ella también lo sentiría como él lo sentía. Era un juego extraño, y la forma de mantenerse casi en un anonimato por parte de ambos y hacerse los tontos, dejaba lugar a miles de interpretaciones. Podía estar burlándose de él –cosa que Naraku estaba seguro que hacía-, o podía estar enojada, pero impedida para hacer nada –cosa que él disfrutaba-, o podría ser que, quizás, ambos lo disfrutaban, cada uno a su manera.

No era fácil la convivencia diaria entre un hombre que aun luchaba contra los deseos humanos que le dieron origen y que aun residían dentro de él, junto a la presencia de una mujer como Kagura, dando vueltas por ahí todo el tiempo; una mujer que era su esclava y que podía resultar tan fatal como descarada. Era obvio que ya debía haberse percatado de lo que él hacía desde varias noches atrás, y aun así, no le reclamaba ni le decía nada, como si aceptara de buena gana su papel de cómplice. Era como si no estuviera sucediendo nada fuera de lo normal. Cuando amanecía, y se topaban por ahí, las miradas de hostilidad y frialdad, rayando en la amenaza, eran las de siempre.

Probablemente a Kagura también le excitaba eso, muy a su manera, justo como a él le pasaba… quizá hasta le gustaba sentirse deseada, aunque fuera por Naraku. Su intento por hacerle creer que lo atacaría le dio a entender que ya se había percatado de que tenía cierto poder sobre él, aunque fuera en algo tan superfluo y trivial como la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo. A veces se preguntaba si no le daba miedo, ¿de verdad sería capaz de controlarse? ¿Y si quería traspasar esa línea? El que reiría al último, sería él.

Naraku tuvo un impulso parecido a una descarga eléctrica. Se imaginó mandando al diablo toda restricción, romper aquella barrera que imponía la persiana frente a él, entrar a la habitación y tomarla a la fuerza hasta saciarse, comprobar si su deseo por ella era tan fuerte como la lejanía y el misterio lo hacía creer, y si no se trataba, al final, de una ilusión y el atrayente enigma que confería aquel velo de oscuridad.

Sí, podía ultrajarla si así lo quería. Era su esclava, su cuerpo y alma le pertenecía sólo a él, y podía usarlo como él quisiera, ordenarle lo que se le diera la gana. Kagura se resistiría en un principio, pero estaba seguro de que terminaría accediendo, o tal vez hasta disfrutándolo; era él o la muerte, y Kagura, para su mala fortuna, tenía la imperiosa voluntad de vivir y hacer lo necesario para mantenerse con vida y conseguir su libertad, aunque eso ultimo fuera imposible. Pero eso nunca lo iba a poder saber, y no estaba dispuesto a comprobarlo, o al menos, no esa noche. Había una línea muy delgada entre lastimarla, y estar cerca de ella, incluso si esa cercanía venía acompañada de su sangre y lagrimas. En ocasiones tampoco se sentía capaz de controlarse, y prefería alejarse de ella y verla de lejos, siempre, a través de las persianas, jamás frente a frente. Todas las mujeres eran veneno.

Era algo que se asemeja a una condena que él mismo se imponía, una especie de masoquismo. Se restringía todo en una constante búsqueda de poder como para permitirse hacer algo más allá de eso; era perder el tiempo, y en ese instante sentía que lo perdía, y no le resultaba tan desagradable como cuando se trataba de otras cosas, o sus enemigos tratando de arruinar sus planes. Se desgastaba también. No era deseo, o tal vez sí, lo que sentía por Kagura. Era un ser vicioso hasta el hartazgo, pero nunca ante las necesidad humanas que él tanto se esmeraba en suprimir. Quería poder, no placer. Quizá por eso, al final, sí deseaba a Kagura. Era lógico. Sus necesidades humanas se descargaban con ella sin siquiera tocarla, era la lucha constante de su corazón humano tratando de mantenerse vivo, aunque no se tratara de Kikyou, sino de lo que tenía a la mano. Onigumo tratando de mantenerse en píe como antes frente a la traición de sus verdugos, y Naraku pagando los platos rotos.

Pero, ¿por qué no? ¿Para qué negarlo? Kagura era su creación, le pertenecía en su totalidad; era su hija y su esclava, su carta de presentación y carne de cañón, y dentro de todo, su extensión más defectuosa, y extrañamente, eso la transformaba en su favorita. Él la había concebido en su mente y la había moldeado con sus propias manos. Tarde o temprano, un ser narcisista y vanidoso como él, que se sentía como una deidad, se sentiría tentado por aquello que había salido de su mente, frente a una mujer que estaba hecha a su imagen y semejanza, y por eso la había transformado también en su esclava, porque él mismo se adoraba. Era su propio amo y esclavo.

A pesar de la oscuridad, Naraku también podía contemplar la cicatriz de araña en la espalda de su extensión, idéntica a la suya, con la misma forma, textura, las patas como si intentaran abrazar el torso desnudo de la demonio. Casi sentía que envidiaba esa cicatriz proveniente de Onigumo. En ese momento se sintió al borde de un abismo. Era la marca que la definía como suya en su totalidad, el recuerdo de Onigumo y el mismo que él compartía. Tenía sus ventajas; Kagura jamás se libraría de ella, estuviera viva, muerta, o libre. Por otro lado, era absolutamente detestable verla, tan detestable como era el hecho de que apareciera en la espalda de él cada que cambiaba de cuerpo, cuando se regeneraba e incluso cuando la desesperación y los celos lo llevaba a desollar la piel de su propia espalda tratando de deshacerse de esa quemadura. No era más que una marioneta como lo era Kagura, una marioneta de las propias pasiones de Onigumo, y era humillante. Él, que se creía el rey de todo, humillado por un pasado débil, rechazado y vergonzoso; el demonio más temido de la época, acechado por el recuerdo de un humano muerto hace más de cincuenta años.

Y a pesar de todo, funcionaba diferente con Kagura. Si bien, Naraku sabía que la detestaba, y la había observado con el rostro deformado por la repulsión y el rencor mientras miraba la imagen de su cicatriz en el reflejo del espejo, eso no parecía afectarle tanto como a él, a excepción del hecho de que eso la marcaba como una esclava y arruinaba su vanidad natural –heredara por él-. Estaban demasiado unidos y aun así, la pudo ver sonreír con sorna.

Kagura giró un poco su cabeza hacia un lado. La luz delineó su perfil y los aretes hicieron un ligero tintineo con el movimiento. Su boca carmín esbozó una sonrisa aun más abierta. Se estaba burlando de él, en ese momento no le tenía miedo alguno. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Naraku, fue una invitación desvergonzada. Tal vez se había cansado de la situación. ¿Lo estaría incitando a pasar? No, eso era una "invitación" basada en la burla, porque sabía que, por muy descarado que fuera su ofrecimiento, sabía que él no aceptaría y se negaría rotundamente, haciendo más grande su conflicto interno. Sólo quería fastidiarlo. Aun así, no pudo evitar pensar que Kagura se arriesgaba demasiado en pro de su ilusorio poder sobre él. ¿Y si se le daba la gana aceptar, romper esa barrera y pasar a la habitación? Si las cosas llegaban a más, él no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Nunca lo hacía y Kagura, y lo que envolviera su situación, no iba a ser la excepción, por mucho que después ella pudiese arrepentirse, llorar o suplicar.

Tuvo ganas de decirle que se callara –aunque no estuviera diciendo nada, pero seguro lo pensaba-. Que quitara esa descarada sonrisa de sus labios y que recordara cuál era su lugar.

Kagura dejó a un lado su abanico y no parecía tener intenciones de quitarse la ligera tela que se ataba a su cadera y cubría sus piernas, dejándoselo a la imaginación por esa vez, aunque Naraku ya conociera su cuerpo tan bien como ella misma.

—¿Ya viste suficiente? —soltó la mujer, sin levantar la vista hacia la entrada. Desde ese punto, no podía ver la silueta de Naraku, pero sabía que estaba ahí. Su intensa mirada sobre ella era demasiado fuerte como para ignorarla.

Naraku se sobresaltó un poco. No pensó que fuera a dirigirle la palabra. Se sintió evidenciado y un poco tonto, más que nada, burlado. En realidad, no había visto nada, sólo su espalda desnuda, aunque ya de por si la imagen era sugerente. Le resultaba más erótica la forma en la cual la estrecha cintura formaba el reloj de arena, ensanchándose hacia abajo conforme se formaba la cadera, aun cubierta por la tela.

Pero, no importaba que tan buena fuera la vista, ya estaba incómodo. Kagura se burlaba descaradamente de él, y Onigumo se imponía una vez más, probablemente, también burlándose en el fondo de su mente, jugándole una mala broma, e incitándolo a dejarse de tonterías. No se lo iba a permitir. No iba a darle el gusto ni a Kagura, ni a Onigumo, así que se mantuvo en un absoluto silencio.

Segundos después la sonrisa de Kagura desapareció. Miró de reojo hacia la puerta y no vio nada, sólo la misma oscuridad de siempre. No parecía haber silueta alguna detrás de ella. La sensación de ser observada seguía latente, pero no había movimientos ni ruidos.

—"_¿Lo habré imaginado?"_ —pensó Kagura, frunciendo el ceño, tratando de forzar la vista para ver algo. Capaz que todas las anteriores noches donde había creído que era espiada por su amo, también se las había imaginado.

—¿Naraku? —Giró su cuerpo. Bueno, estuviera o no ahí, al parecer no tenía intenciones de contestarle.

Esta vez Naraku pudo observarla mejor. No tenía nada que no le hubiera visto antes, pero la cortina que los separaba hacía más intensa la imagen. Siguió respirando con lentitud. Vio a Kagura mirar hacia él con desconcierto y entreabrir la boca, como si hubiera intentado hablar y al último segundo se hubiera arrepentido, probablemente para preguntarle si estaba ahí, o quizá, para retarlo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con cautela, como si en cualquier momento algo se fuera a abalanzar sobre ella para atacarla. Después de todo, no se trataba de cualquier persona, sino de Naraku (si es que estaba ahí). Conforme se aproximaba él pudo observar mejor su cuerpo. Ahora, más que nunca, con el atrevimiento de Kagura para hablarle, y acercarse, lucía más tentadora. Le resultaban demasiado sugerentes las curvas de su cuerpo, la suave línea que se formaba en su cuello hasta descender a los pequeños y redondeados hombros, enmarcados por la clavícula, para después bajar por sus brazos desnudos, frágiles a la vista pero dueños de manos mortales y crueles, cubriendo a los lados la voluptuosidad de su cintura y pechos, forrados por la piel, que lucía tersa y suave, agraciada con la juventud, en contraste con la de su espalda, con la cicatriz rugosa y ligeramente oscurecida. Kagura acercándose, balanceándose a cada paso con el vaivén de su cadera, no lo estaban ayudando a controlarse, a mantener en silencio ese conflicto interno que no lo dejaba en paz. Tuvo la oportunidad de irse y hacerle creer a Kagura que se imaginaba cosas, quizá hasta confundirla, pero, como ella misma había dicho, no había tenido suficiente.

No sabía quién de los dos jugaba al "_mira, pero no toques_".

Terminó por estar a sólo unos centímetros de él. Se paró justo frente a las persianas y pudo ver el brillo carmesí de sus ojos buscándolo, como si por unos momentos estuviera ciega. La oscuridad le daba una gran ventaja, era invisible para ella. Así de cerca pudo observarla mejor, y lo hizo, pasando la mirada por cada lugar de su cuerpo, cubierto o descubierto, y por su semblante desconcertado, siempre con aquel dejo de amargura en sus cejas torcidas.

Naraku sonrió con malicia y rió por lo bajo, con aquel tono de cinismo y superioridad. Kagura se estremeció al escuchar la risa, sintiendo algo parecido a un golpe dentro de su pecho. Los restos vagos de lo que debería ser sentir un vuelco en el corazón, y levantó la vista, para encontrarse con el brillo carmín de los ojos de Naraku, tan intenso y rojo como los suyos, mirándola fijamente. Incluso sólo enmarcados por la oscuridad, le resultaban maquiavélicos y crueles. Eran como los de una bestia, y podía ver la lujuria centelleando en sus orbes. Por un momento pensó que ahí se acabaría aquel arriesgado juego.

—Ahora sí fue suficiente —murmuró Naraku con voz ronca, disfrazado con un tono burlón. Vio a Kagura temblar y encrespar los hombros, tal vez un poco asustada. No se atrevió a decir nada y se quedó plantada en su lugar, sin saber qué hacer. Sentía que ante cualquier movimiento Naraku haría lo menos esperado. No sabía cómo podía reaccionar de ahí en adelante, y el peor escenario, el que ella pensó inimaginable, se formó en su cabeza.

Luego, él pareció cerrar los ojos, y todo indicio de dónde estaba desapareció. Ofuscada como estaba, no fue capaz de escuchar sus pasos, si acaso se había marchado. Después de unos segundos levantó un brazo hacia la cortina, con la intención de abrirla. Lo dudó por unos instantes. Podía encontrarse a Naraku de frente, quién sabe ahora con qué intenciones. Nunca daba indicio alguno cuando la espiaba, a excepción de la intensidad en su mirada.

Cuando finalmente se atrevió a correr las persianas, no había nadie, y sólo se encontró con el pasillo completamente desierto.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Ya saben en qué me tenía que basar para escribir el fic, y no pude evitar tomarlo, amo la canción y a la pareja. No quise nombrarlo como "Persiana americana", porque como que la palabra "americana" no iba con la época xD pero sí lo de las persianas. Todos hemos visto que en Japón tienen esas como cortinas que usan a modo de puerta en algunos cuartos, y parecen persianas, aunque no sé el nombre exacto, aunque lo busqué. **

**No sé si me habré tomado muy literal la canción para escribir el fic… me imaginé muchos escenarios para esta historia, pero al final el que más me gustó fue simplemente de lo que habla la canción, un hombre espiando a una mujer a través de una persiana, sin atreverse a llegar a más. Me gustó eso ultimo, porque a veces pienso que aunque Naraku no creó a Kagura con fines sexuales, quién sabe, en algún momento pudo haber llegado a sentir deseo por ella (y más si andaba lidiando con sus sentimientos humanos), pero por otro lado creo que nunca lo habría aceptado o se hubiera atrevido a sobrepasar esa línea, por orgullo, porque todos sabemos cómo le encantaba a Naraku negar su lado humano y suprimirlo. Les juro que tuve que luchar horrores para que Naraku no llegara a más y romper la barrera de la cual precisamente habla la canción. También lamento que haya habido relativamente poca interacción entre Naraku y Kagura, me hubiera gustado que hubiera más, pero entonces sentía que me salía del tema del fic. **

**Y bueno, pues nada, espero hayan disfrutado la historia.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
